Modern snowboards are generally constructed from layers of material. Each layer of the material are coated with glue or epoxy and laying each layer of material over the last, in order to create a single laminate. The layers of material are encased in a mold or cassette and pressed together in a pneumatic press to be cured into a cohesive whole structure. This method for fabricating snowboards together may sometimes be referred to as a “sandwich” technique.
The sandwich technique is a time consuming method because it requires a plurality of pieces to be pressed together. The list includes approximately five pieces of plastic, two sheets of fiberglass, a wooden core, a steel edge and a top sheet. Between each of the layers in the sandwich method, is an amount of epoxy, which can become worn down over time. Often, the layers held together by the epoxy can become warped or develop imperfections over time resulting in the reduction of the board's structural integrity. Most commonly, the layers of a snowboard formed using sandwich techniques are vulnerable to water seeping into the board and rotting the wooden core, ruining the snowboard. Accordingly, there is a need for snowboards and method for fabricating snowboards that are water tight, less prone to the core rotting and have an increased structural integrity.